Zazie
, known in Japan as Xazi, is a Mars Kingdom Parliament Army officer who has served as Queen Limeira's escort and bodyguard. Master of a variety of firearms and ordnance, she eventually joined the Space Angels led by Alita and was on the team's roster when they faced the Space Karate Forces in the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. She survived the Finals and returned to Mars. Appearance Zazie is a tall, dark skinned female cyborg who wears her hair in short . The Japanese version of Angel Redux, which has a lineup of several characters in Last Order, shows that she is around 180 cm tall.Angel Redux, Japanese ed., p. 1. She has a pair of black C-shaped bands around her eyes and another pair that runs underneath her cheeks, with a V-shaped band in the center of her forehead. When carrying out her duties as Queen Limeira's bodyguard and escort, Zazie dresses like a civilian. She wears pants and boots, favouring long coats which are set up to accommodate and conceal various firearms and ordnance, although it is not obvious that she is carrying these weapons underneath her coat. Zazie is nearly never seen without a tall, -type hat on her head, sometimes with attached. On the cover of Last Angel Standing, she is depicted as wearing a light khaki hat with matching trench coat, beneath which she has black combat pants and light khaki boots. When she battled Alita outside the Samoyed I, Zazie used a white space suit that had three rocket boosters and a clear helmet. During Operation Hagel, she wore standard Kingdom Parliament Army battledress, including a beret as headgear. Following the operation, she wore a working uniform which included combat boots, fatigue pants, a long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled, and gloves. In a flashback of her at least a decade before, Zazie was shown wearing sunglasses, a black tank top, camouflage pants, and combat boots while engaged in combat. File:BAALO03 127 Zazie.jpg|Zazie in civilian dress from the title page of Phase 17 File:BAALO03 130 Zazie in space suit.jpg|Zazie in her space suit in Phase 17 File:BAALO14 37 Zazie.jpg|Zazie in Mars Kingdom Parliament Army battledress from the title page of Phase 83 BAALO15 cover Zazie.jpg|Zazie on the cover of Last Angel Standing Personality Zazie is utterly dedicated to Queen Limeira, for whom she is prepared to give her life. For her the essential quality of a true warrior is "loyalty to her master". This includes "having a code to live by and fighting to the end" in support of a cause "worth more than life itself" or an ideal "that never wavers in the face of death".Battle Angel Alita: Last Order Vol. 4, Angel of Protest, p. 24 It is her earnest wish to die by Limeira's side, such that the queen had to order her to support the Space Angels during the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament because she would not leave to do so on her own even after Limeira gave her permission. Calm, efficient, and highly effective on the battlefield where she is at home, Zazie is very shy when engaged in more personal matters. Making small talk is very much out of her comfort zone, as it took her ten minutes to even broach the subject of her experiences during Operation Hagel to Alita, during which Alita left without her knowing it. Zazie also got very nervous and self-conscious when Jack Gerambo asks her a question live on air when she is in the Combat Chamber. However when she was later pointed out during the Semifinals match by against Warmen 609 by Gerambo and received the audience's acclaim, she felt that she no longer had any regrets left in life. As a soldier and Queen Limeira's bodyguard, Zazie is prepared for her own death. Although afflicted with an unknown Panzer Kunst move similar to the by Erica, she did not let the evidence and realisation of her impending death deter her from making Alita aware of Erica, and she had already accepted her death as a fact until she was cured by Alita. Zazie claims that one of her hobbies is collecting hatsPhase 21 and is rarely seen without one as an item of dress, favoring tall pillbox hats. Relationships Abilities Zazie specializes in the use of a variety of firearms and ordnance and is strong enough to carry a variety of these under the long coats that she favours. Backed up by her combat experience and battlefield demeanor, she is able to deploy these effectively both to counter opponents and to target their weaknesses. When the need arises, she can also handle herself in close quarters combat, being a capable knife fighter and having a basic understanding of Panzer Kunst. Zazie is also skilled at fighting in the zero gravity of outer space. She claims to have also "done a little karate" as well, although the specific style is not mentioned.Phase 22 History Zazie was a member of Colonel Payne's juvenile infantry school on Leviathan I, suggesting that she was an orphan. She was a regular participant in the Combat Chamber, exceeding the life expectancy of children in such schools and honing her skills. At some point she left and entered the service of the Mars Kingdom Parliament, eventually becoming trusted with guarding the future Queen Limeira when she was still a toddler. Years later Colonel Payne still remembers her as one of his school's "finest graduates".Battle Angel Alita: Last Order'' Vol. 4, Angel of Protest, p. 30.'' Zazie is still Limeira's bodyguard and holds the rank of captain in the Mars Kingdom Parliament Army. Plot Three months before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT), Zazie was part of Queen Limeira's retinue that attends a session of Ladder. With Aga Mbadi's help they successfully lobby for material aid and the support of a corps of New Order troops to recapture Olympus Spaceport from the Neo-Third Reich Division. After departing for Ketheres on the Samoyed I, Zazie goes outside the ship to investigate when the pilot suspects something amiss. She discovers that Alita and her companions have stowed away on the ship, and gets into a fight with Alita, during which Alita recalls her Panzer Kunst training and nearly kills her, but stops short. When Alita asks her for her help, Zazie admits that she would be a strong ally, but is about to self-destruct to protect Queen Limeira when she is stopped by the intervention of Limeira herself, who ventures outside the Samoyed I. After arriving on Leviathan I, Zazie next runs into Alita again when tracking down König, who is briefly stolen by a runaway Giraud. When Limeira decides to save Giraud and his platoon by buying them, Alita, Sechs and Zazie enter the Combat Chamber to intercept the platoon at a flag point. However they get there too late as the platoon has been wiped out. Colonel Payne then arrives at the flag point, recognizing Zazie before his body is destroyed by an electromagnetic punch from Alita and Zazie finishes him off. They decide to capture 20 flags, one for each child in Giraud's platoon. After this plan changes to going for all the flags in the Combat Chamber in order to halt the fighting for two weeks, Limeira gives her blessing for Zazie to accompany Alita for three days. At the final flag, Alita and Zazie encounter three members of the Space Karate Forces: Gavit, Hogan, and Toji. After Alita defeats Gavit, Zazie takes on Hogan, a master of Kotengu Karate. During the fight she uses different guns and ordnance to counter Hogan's moves and is able to defeat him. When Alita fights Toji, Zazie helps her out by using an APFDS round to target his weak point. This enables Alita to get through his close range attack and cut into his head and barely avoiding his brain. Although she is knocked unconscious when evading the attack, Toji decides to concede the fight out of respect and admiration for Alita, leaving Zazie to take her back. Although Zazie's participation in the Combat Chamber gains unwanted attention and delays the Limeira's departure for Mars, she considers the trip worthwhile because of the friendship that Zazie has forged with Alita, and decides not to punish her. Back on Mars, Zazie is assigned to participate in Operation Hagel, a joint military operation to recover Olympus Spaceport from the Neo-Third Reich Division. Together with Zebra Team, her Alpha Team is engages the Division at the November Dome and separates them from the hostages they are holding. Following the completion of this objective, Alpha Team is sent to provide support for Squad Q of the Venus Foreign Legion. When they encounter Erica (known at the time as Frau X) in a rail tunnel, she quickly dispatches all of the members of Alpha Team except for Zazie, whose knowledge of the Verschlag and quick thinking enable to her survive long enough to briefly talk with Frau X. She reveals that she knows about the Verschlag from having met Alita and that she is participating in the ZOTT in an attempt to catch Frau X off guard, but this does not work and Zazie barely survives. She is also attacked with an unknown Panzer Kunst move similar to the Dim Mak or Death Touch that triggers thousands of soliton waves inside her skull without decaying, which will localize in one spot in a month and blow her head off. Attempts to treat this fail, as the Verschlag is transmitted to whatever or whoever touches Zazie's head, blowing off limbs and destroying medical equipment. Although Zazie does not tell Queen Limeira about her condition, she finds out nonetheless and on the eve of the ZOTT, presents Zazie with a ticket to Ketheres and tells her to go, both to possibly get cured by Alita and to support the Space Angels. Because Zazie is determined to die by her side, Limeira has to command her to go. Zazie arrives at Ketheres in the middle of the Space Angels' A Block semifinal match against Warmen 609. Although Sechs is able to defeat the first form, the Übernaut, he becomes paralyzed when Voyna deploys its EMP net, and is saved by Zazie, who fires rounds containing Berserker cells into Voyna. When it starts to mutate into a Berserker as a result, she then fires bullets containing an anti-Berserker corrosive agent into it to break down the Berserker cells, which destroys the third and fourth forms in the process. This forces Warmen to transform into its final form, Tunguska. Zazie also begins to suffer from the effects of the Dim Mak, but is able to support Sechs when he launches his best attack. This fails however, and Tunguska nearly defeates them when it intercepts a reconstituted Alita that is fired into arena by Deckman 100. Alita then invades Tunguska at the nano level and defeats it. The Space Angels' victory is nearly for nothing however, when Aga Mbadi cancels the ZOTT using public safety as a pretext. He hacks Sechs and Zazie in an attempt to threaten Alita, but is defeated by the superior hacking capabilities that she gains in her Imaginos 2.0 body and is forced to resume the ZOTT. Following the semifinal match, Zazie tries to talk to Alita about her experiences during Operation Hagel, but it takes her ten minutes to broach the subject, during which Alita disappears. When she goes off in search of Alita, she collapses from the Dim Mak. She is brought to the Space Angels' base, where Sechs finds her. Realizing that something is amiss when he touches Zazie's head, Sechs is forced to destroy Derossi's arms to save him when the Verschlag is transmitted to his arms. Alita's appearance nearly triggers a fight with Sechs who suspects that she attacked Zazie, but this is averted when Zazie is finally able to relate what happened to her a month before. As the effects of the Dim Mak reach their climax, Alita is able to neutralize the soliton waves and cure her. She also discovers that a message was encoded into the waves, "So much awaits". After the Space Karate Forces defeate the Genome Kingdom in the B Block semifinals, the stage was set for them to take on the Space Angels in the Finals, with Zazie as one of the final three members to compete. Prior to the fight both teams met in the centre of the arena and Zekka asked Sechs if he had finished his potty training. Sechs' unintentionally humorous response had everyone else rolling on the ground in laughter until they calmed down and agreed on some ground rules. When Zazie asked about stray bullets, Zekka replied that it would be the fault of whoever was hit if they did not dodge. They subsequently paired off in a series of one on one fights, with Alita taking on Toji while Sechs faced Zekka, both rematches. Rakan was happy to see that he would face Zazie, who glared at him, only serving to excite him more. After he confirmed that he had attacked Elf and Zwölf in a restroom, leaving their mangled bodies, Zazie remarked that it was just that she should be the one to eliminate him. References Category:Zazie